


Croaked

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: It's not a fairy tale beginning, but Ignis will take it.Webbed feet and all.





	Croaked

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I thought of and wanted to write while I thought of it
> 
> Please forgive the weird spacing in this OTL

Well this was not how Ignis had planned to spend his night. No, not in the slightest. He made a run to Noctis, who was just dispatching his Engine Blade to the Armiger, calling out as he got closer to the Prince. 

_ Ribbit!  _

Noctis paused and looked around, so Ignis called again. Dear Astrals they did not have time for this! 

_ Ribbit! _

“Uh, Noct, I think Iggy might have croaked on us.” Gladio mused, looking very pleased with himself. Finally Noctis noticed just what his shield was looking at. “Do we have a Maiden’s kiss handy?” 

Noctis got closer and squatted down to Ignis’s level. “I don’t think so, but I could make one back at camp. Wait. We killed the Naga, so he should have turned back by now?” 

“Hm, maybe she was a higher level?” Gladio suggested and Noctis looked back at him with an absolutely incredulous look. “What. Like, maybe its a mutation off the regular Naga’s that can turn people into frogs. Like, it’ll last longer?” 

“You have been listening to Prompto way too much. This isn’t a game.” Noctis groaned scooping his retainer up. “He still has his glasses, look. There’s little black lines around his eyes.” Noctis held Ignis out closer to Gladio’s face for the Shield to see the markings. 

"Let's just get him back to camp." Glaido huffed turning around and leaving Noctis for the trail that lead would lead them back to the Haven. "C'mon, before more daemons come out." 

"Man, you're usually pretty quick to dodge, you must be  _ distracted _ ." Noctis teased, with Ignis in this form the most his adviser could do was croak at him for such an accusation. "You know he's fine right, Prompto, I mean. We gave him an antidote and had him rest. By the time we get back, he'll be hoppy to see you."

Ignis wished he could have said anything other than the low threatening croak that escaped him, but be supposed that would have to do. Even if it just made the Prince laugh at him.

"Hey guys!" Prompto greeted Gladio and Noctis as they crossed over the glowing blue runes, their angelic hum announcing their arrival. "Uh, wait. Where's Iggy?" 

"Right here." Noctis offered, lifting the frog into Prompto's line of sight.

"Uh, he looks a little different...but he does have his glasses, so must be him." Prompto soon realized Noctis was passing the froggy form if Ignis over to him and gentle plucked him from Noctis's hands, and held him close to his chest. "Should he have turned back by now?"

"That's what we were thinking, but Galdio thinks the Naga that did it wasn't like the others. I'm gonna get a Maiden's kiss fixed up and he'll be good as new." Noctis explained heading to the cooler and paper bags filled with various ingredients. 

"Sounds good. You doin' okay Igster?" Prompto asked setting Ignis down in his usual folding chair and sitting down cross legged before him. 

_ Ribbit _

"Oh yeah, well I mean aside from being," Prompto paused to clear his throat, "A damned bloody frog!" He impersonated Ignis's accent, but let out a merry laugh when he was done. 

Ignis turned to face away from him on the chair, giving him the cold...did he have a shoulder? Do frogs have shoulders? Either way he sulked away from the freckled photographer. 

"Hey don't be like that!" Prompto cackled. Ignis hated how much he enjoyed that sound and how it made his chest constrict with a fondness. 

"Alright, this should keep Ignis's legs off a few menus." Noctis offered walking up with a vile in his hand. Both other (human) men tilted their heads at him. "...'cause hes a frog and people eat frog legs."

Gladio rolled his eyes and Prompto stepped back gesturing for Noctis to do the honors and crack the vile over his retainer. There was a soft yellow fog, but still no Ignis.

_ Ribbit  _

"You sure you made it right?" Gladio asked from across the fire.

"Same way I always do, which is, _right_." Noctis pouted at his Shield who shrugged. Noctis scratched at the back of his head and after a moment snapped his fingers. "Wait. I wonder if this is gonna be like that old legend." 

"What old legend?" Prompto asked.

Oh if only he could actually croak, Ignis wished. Or find away to throttle his ward while in his amphibious form. 

"Well sometimes a maiden's kiss won't work if the person affected is in love." 

Gladio caught on. "Oh yeah, you might be onto something Noct. Maybe he should try that." 

"Try what?" Prompto asked concerned. Noctis picked up Ignis as he tried to frantically hop away, and held him out to Prompto. It clicked and Prompto raced back from Frognis. "Nope! No way!" His face was red and Ignis went slack in Noctis's hands. "He can't say if he's okay with it!"

Ignis paused. If he was okay with…

"I'm not kissing him, unless he can give us a sign he is okay with it." Prompto demanded. He grew ever redder under his freckles and wouldn't look at Noctis or Ignis. 

"Trust me Prompto. I'm sure he's okay with it."

Prompto childishly shook his head. "Has to come from him."

"Hey Iggy, one for no, two for yes." Gladio sighed. "Is it okay for Prompto to kiss you?"

Ignis was half ready to commit grand treason by murder and thank Noctis and Gladio at the same time. 

_ Ribbit... _

Ignis watched the way Prompto tensed, as if he expected him to stop after the first croak

_ ...Ribbit _

Prompto's head snapped up and his violet eyes were as wide as their dinner plates. "R-really?" 

_ Ribbit _

_ Ribbit _

Noctis knelt down as Ignis squirmed in his hands and let him go to hop towards Prompto. Noctis watched the gunman delicately scoop up the frog in both his hands. "So not how I wanted to do this," Prompto whispered and Ignis croaked softly, "honestly quite a while, but I just didn't know what to do or say." Ignis offered another call and Prompto laughed. "Maybe we should hold off on this and actually  _ talk _ Iggy?" 

Prompto grinned at him and Ignis straighten up just a bit more as Prompto brought him to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss just between and behind Ignis eyes, unaware of the camera flash. He was more concerned by the sudden gusts of wind that rushed him as Ignis changed back. His arms wrapped tightly around Prompto's shoulders the moment his arms were again long enough. Ignis leaned away to quickly press his lips against Prompto's in a proper kiss. They pulled apart in a fit of laughter, their foreheads resting against each other.

Noctis took another picture before slipping the camera back into their joined inventory, he secretly caught Gladio’s eye and nodded quickly to the tent, offering the other two privacy so they could talk things out and figure out what this would mean for them without prying eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to chat please feel free to find me as follows:  
[tumblr](https://inconcinnusink.tumblr.com/)  
+  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/awkawardcrow)  
+  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/awkawardcrow)


End file.
